Ghost Panic
by ICantFindAnotherName
Summary: Apa kau tau legenda mengerikan di Pulau Rintis? Kalau belum, kau harus baca ini. Kalau sudah? Ya tetap harus baca juga. RnR... please?
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

_Tahukah kalian tentang sebuah legenda di Pulau Rintis?  
Sebelum ada stasiun kereta yang sekarang, ada sebuah terowongan kereta bawah tanah tua sebagai jalur kereta api yang menghubungkan Pulau Rintis._

 _Namun, stasiun kereta itu dikabarkan dikutuk._

 _Sering terjadi kecelakaan yang menelan banyak korban jiwa, disebabkan oleh hal-hal misterius yang tidak wajar dan tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan logika. Akhirnya stasiun itu ditutup dan secara resmi akan dialih fungsikan menjadi gorong-gorong (selokan air bawah tanah)._

 _Namun, di tengah pengerjaannya terjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan._

 _Jess... jess... jess..._

 _Dari jalur kereta yang seharusnya telah ditutup dan tidak dilalui, muncul sebuah kereta yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan MENGGILAS hampir semua pekerja yang tengah bekerja. Orang-orang yang ada di tempat terganga dengan wajah tidak percaya dan penuh kengerian selama kereta itu lewat di hadapan mereka. Bunyi tulang yang remuk, daging yang tergilas, percikan darah; semua itu terdengar jelas dan nyata di telinga mereka bersama dengan suara kereta api itu._

 _Jess... jess... jess..._

 _Banjir darah dimana-mana, isi perut yang berceceran, anggota tubuh yang terpisah-pisah dan lumat oleh roda kereta... Seperti itulah pemandangan yang dilihat oleh saksi mata di tempat._

 _Seharusnya._

 _Sebaliknya, mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Darah, tubuh, para pekerja itu, bahkan kereta api misterius itu. Mereka tidak bisa menemukannya. Kondisi terowongan sama seperti sebelumnya; tidak ada pemandangan gore. Semuanya terlihat normal; terowongan tua gelap yang diterangi lampu remang, kecuali kereta api itu menghilang tanpa jejak bersama para pekerja digilas olehnya. Mereka menghilang begitu saja._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekati stasiun bawah tanah itu. Proyek dibatalkan, pengerjaan dihentikan, dan stasiun kereta api itu ditinggalkan._

 _Kemana perginya kereta api itu? Para pekerja? Apa mereka dibawa ke dunia lain? Apa itu kutukan? Ulah manusia? Atau makhluk halus? Tidak ada yang tau jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu, atau pun mau mencari tau. Misteri itu pun tetap menjadi misteri. Tapi orang-orang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya; memikirkan sebuah jawaban untuk pertanyaan sederhana yang sangat simpel._

 _Jess... jess.. jess..._

 _Dari mana suara kereta api ini, yang sampai sekarang masih sering terdengar ini, berasal?_

* * *

"Kau percaya pada hantu?"

"Tadi ada gadis disini..."

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun,"

"Gadis misterius itu..."

"Video apa ini?"

"Aku ingat... Dia teman sekelasku dulu sebelum pindah ke Pulau Rintis. Tapi..."

"Ini perangkap!"

"Sadarlah, gadis itu hantu!"

"Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini!"

"Aku suka dengan makhluk yang berbeda denganku. Tinggal di dalam dimensi yang berbeda... aku ingin membawanya bersamaku,"

Jess... jess... jess...

"Boboiboy!"

* * *

 **Perkenalkan, namaku Raizu; salah satu alter ego atau kepribadian author. Aku beda sama Inshi dan Kumato meski kami ada di dalam tubuh yang sama (kecuali saat kami berpecah 3). Jadi jangan samakan kami, aku gak bodoh dan gak jelas kayak mereka.**

 **Oke, ini adalah versi remake, revision, editan dan sebagainya dari cerita "Ghost?" yang waktu itu pernah kupublish. Cerita itu gak mendapat sambutan hangat, jadi yang itu kuhapus dan kurenovasi sana-sini. Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk fic ini.**

 **Kalau yang ini juga gak dapat review, favorite, atau follow yang gak memuaskan... gak ada jaminan untuk dilanjutkan *tegas***

 **Inshi: Wew, kau keras sekali sih... udah untung juga dibaca, minta di review pulak.. dan hei! Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, hah?!**

 **Raizu: Hmph, kalau gak disukai untuk apa dilanjutkan? Aku sih terang-terangan aja.  
**

 **Kumato: Whoa, jangan perlihatkan virus egois dan seenaknya itu disini! Kamu kan salah satu kepribadian kami yang lain, ntar nama kami juga ikutan jelek!**

 **Raizu: Aku Cuma mau nunjukin aku gak lembek kayak kalian.**

 **Inshi: Dan kami gak kaku dan kasar seperti kamu! Bweekk!**

 **Kumato: Raizu memang buruk, tapi setidaknya cerita miliknya gak seburuk sifatnya. Silahkan RnR dengan jujur :)**

 **Inshi: Kalian juga boleh flame dengan sifat jeleknya itu. Buat dia sadar!**

 **Raizu: Kalo gak tau mau review apa, silahkan fav atau follow. Terserah, yang penting aku mau tau cerita ini layak dilanjutkan apa enggak.  
**

 **Kumato: Maksa amat sih... -_-**


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

Chapter 1: First Encounter

Seorang pemuda dengan rompi orange berlari dengan cepat menyusuri lorong rel kereta api bawah tanah yang gelap itu. Senter yang digenggamnya bersinar ke sembarang arah. Napasnya memburu dan mulai tidak beraturan. Sesekali pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, memeriksa apakah pengejarnya masih mengikutinya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Pemuda itu memperlambat langkahnya sampai akhirnya berhenti sepenuhnya, kemudian mengarahkan senternya ke lorong gelap di belakangnya. Meski cahayanya tidak dapat menembus kegelapan itu dengan sempurna, setidaknya dia tau tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikutinya. Ralat, tidak ada _apapun_ yang mengikutinya.

Tapi pemuda itu masih bersikap waspada dan menyenteri sekitarnya dengan gerakan memutar 360 derajat perlahan. Rel kereta yang berkarat, tanah yang lembab, dinding terowongan yang usang... Tubuh pemuda itu menegak ketika melihat sosok berpakaian putih yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dadanya kembali berdegup kencang dan napasnya menjadi sesak. Namun kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan memperhatikan sosok itu dengan lebih seksama.

"Fyuh... Hanya kain rupanya," desis pemuda itu menghembus napas yang tidak sadar ditahannya. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak tenang. Seperi selalu ada yang mengawasinya di antara kegelapan yang mengelilinginya.

Tes...

Pemuda itu tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu menetes membasahi bahunya, dan percikannya membuat tekuknya merinding. ' _Argh... aku lupa mengecek langit-langit..._ ', batin pemuda itu. Menggenggam senternya dengan lebih erat seakan menguatkan dirinya, pemuda itu perlahan mendongak seraya mengangkat senternya. Ia melihat pipa air berlumut yang bocor, meneteskan air sedikit demi sedikit.

Tanpa disadarinya, pemuda itu menarik napas lega seraya menurunkan senternya. Otot-ototnya yang menegang akhirnya mengendur, ia bisa merasakan kakinya kehilangan tenaga dan ia jatuh terduduk. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk membuat detak jantungnya kembali normal. Peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya tidak dipedulikan.

"Sial! Kenapa semua jadi begini...!" Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul tanah di sampingnya dengan putus asa dan kesal. Meski pun begitu dia sadar ia tidak akan menemukan jawaban, tidak saat itu. Tidak ada yang akan menjawabnya, karena dia hanya sendiri tanpa kawan-kawannya.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya menutup mata. Tangannya menopang wajahnya, menutupi sebagian ekspresinya yang terlihat kesal, bingung dan menyesal. Di dalam pikirannya mencerna semua kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini, juga kenapa dia bisa ada di situasi seperti ini.

..

..

..

 **Ghost Panic** Chapter 1: First Encounter

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta.** Kalau punyaku, ceritanya bakalan horror, gore... dan Fang bakalan dapat screentime yang banyak. Aku serius.

 **Horror, Suspense, Mystery,** sedikit **GORE**

 **Pairing: ... mungkin gak ada.**

 **Warning: HighSchool!AU, No Super Power, OOC (...kot),** mungkin **Dark Themes?**

 **A/N: Boboiboy dkk berumur 16 tahun, dan mereka kelas 2 SMA. Semua chara bukan manusia bakalan jadi manusia meskipun gak semua bakalan muncul. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. Beneran, terima kasih.**

 **Untuk sekarang, aku belum bisa balas. Jadi, terima kasih untuk**

 **Habis bacotan.**

..

..

..

 **Happy reading... or not.**

..

* * *

Hari senin itu di hiasi oleh awan mendung yang menggantung di langit, namun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hujan akan turun. Angin cukup kencang bertiup, namun anehnya justru membawa kesejukan yang nyaman.

Seorang pemuda bertopi dinosaurus berjalan menuju sebuah kedai portable kecil di tengah taman. Sesampainya di kedai itu, pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di meja counter kedai berwarna perpaduan cokelat dan cream itu dengan wajah santai seraya menikmati suasana yang muram, namun bersahabat itu. wajahnya yang letih segera tergantikan dengan senyum rileks.

"Ah, ini dia. Akhirnya kau pulang juga Boboiboy," ucap seseorang dengan nada senang sekaligus lega. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat seorang kakek berpaju putih dengan songkok putih yang sudah cukup tua namun tampak bersemangat dan sehat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakeknya, sekaligus pemilik kedai itu; Tok Aba. "Kenapa lama sekali baru pulang. Atok sampai capek menunggu,"

"Maaf, tok," ucap Boboiboy, nama pemuda itu, dengan sopan. "Tadi ada belajar kelompok. Besok ujian matematika," sambung Boboiboy ala kadarnya, wajahnya kembali menunjukkan ekspresi letih dan muram. Sang kakek terlihat agak bingung dengan perubahan mood cucunya, tapi memutuskan untuk membahasnya nanti.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Tok Aba singkat. "Atok mau mengantarkan pesanan. Kau jaga kedai sebentar,"

"Eh! Tapi Tok Aba... Nanti kalau banyak orang yang beli bagaimana? Mana bisa Boboiboy melayani semuanya," kilah Boboiboy dengan nada malas. Sangat jarang Boboiboy protes ketika diminta untuk jaga kedai, jadi masalah ujian ini mungkin cukup besar... atau dia sudah punya janji dengan Gopal dan itu hanya alasannya supaya bisa main. Yah, apapun alasannya Tok Aba tidak bisa menerima kata 'tidak' untuk kali ini.

"Halah, kan Cuma orang bukannya hantu," balas Tok Aba setengah bergurau. "Lagipun kau dah 16 tahun, masa' takut jaga kedai sendirian. Jangan banyak alasan," Dengan itu, Tok Aba beranjak pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy di kedai.

 **Boboiboy's PoV**

Setelah Atok pergi, dengan malas aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan masuk ke dalam kedai. Aku tidak menyangka Tok Aba akan menyuruhku menjaga kedai. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi hari ini aku sudah janji pada Gopal untuk main game sama-sama di rumahnya. Yah, kami butuh pengalihan. Entah kenapa ujian besok akan sama saja hasilnya meski kami belajar atau tidak, dibuktikan oleh hasil belajar kelompok tadi.

Aku bukan termasuk murid yang bodoh dan nilaiku tidak begitu buruk untuk pelajaran itu. Tapi, siapa yang tidak takut dengan ujian matematika? Tentu saja murid-murid yang pintar, sayangnya aku bukan termasuk di dalamnya.

Aku melepaskan tas ransel dari bahuku dan berjongkok untuk membuka pintu lemari di bawah meja counter kemudian meletakkan tasku ke dalamnya. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar dan bulu kudukku meremang ketika hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa. Aku mengelus bagian belakang leherku, mulai merasa cuaca hari ini tidak senyaman tadi.

 _"Halah, kan Cuma orang bukannya hantu,"_

Entah kenapa, kata-kata Tok Aba terngiang kembali di telingaku. Namun aku segera menepis pikiran itu. Angin tadi memang cukup kencang dan hujan akan turun, jadi wajar kalau aku kedinginan. Aku bukan Gopal yang takut dengan segala hal. Lagipula...

"Hantu itu tidak ada," desisku tanpa sadar mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku. Menutup pintu lemari, aku berniat membuat Special Hot Chocolate untuk menghangatkan tubuhku dan segera bangkit...

"Hai,"

Aku mendongak ketika mendengar sapaan itu, dan aku di sambut oleh wajah seorang gadis yang tengah menunduk, menatapku dari permukaan meja counter tepat di atasku dengan senyum lebar. Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku, membuatku terkejut dan refleks menjauh dari berjongkok jadi terduduk di lantai kedai yang dingin setengah meter dari counter. Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?!

Gadis itu masih menunduk, sebelum akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan untuk membuatku masuk ke jarak pandangnya. Aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya karena jarak yang terlalu dekat, namun sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Gadis itu berambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya, mungkin karena tadi dia menunduk. Meskipun begitu, dari sela-sela rambut itu aku bisa melihat senyumnya. Senyum yang lebar, hampir membentuk setengah lingkaran.

..

..

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

Senyum yang ganjil itu membuat Boboiboy terpaku. Pemuda itu merasakan bulu di tekuknya terasa berdiri. Boboiboy hanya menatap gadis itu dalam diam, dan mungkin gadis itu juga menatapnya dengan dari balik rambut yang menutupi matanya itu.

"Hai," sapa gadis itu lagi dengan nada yang sama, akhirnya memecahkan kesunyian sekaligus membuat Boboiboy tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh... Euh, hai juga," balas Boboiboy, berusaha untuk tergagap seraya mencoba berdiri. Pemuda itu menyadari gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kedepan, hampir telungkup di atas meja counter. Wajahnya bergerak mengikuti gerak tubuh Boboiboy, seakan tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Boboiboy menelan ludah, merasa tidak nyaman dengan pergerakan gadis itu.

Gadis itu memakai blouse tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Warna kulitnya juga putih. Mungkin hanya perasaan Boboiboy, tapi kulitnya terlihat pucat. Yep, memang hanya perasaannya. Hari sangat mendung, membuat suasana menjadi agak gelap. Makanya ia terlihat pucat.

"Special Hot Chocolate..."

"H-Huh?" Boboiboy bergeming ketika mendengar suara yang lebih mirip bisikan itu, namun terdengar jelas. Bukannya dia tidak mendengar kata-kata gadis itu, tapi karena ia yakin gadis itu tidak menggerakkan bibirnya. Boboiboy yakin mulut gadis itu tidak bergerak,masih membentuk senyum ganjil itu.

Tapi, itu mustahil... kan?

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah lain, mencari asal suara itu. Mengecek di luar kedai, mencari apakah ada orang lain. Melirik taman di sekitar, mungkin itu suara Gopal atau siapapun yang lewat. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun. Mereka hanya berdua di kedai, mungkin di di seluruh taman.

Lalu, tadi itu suara siapa?

Angin kembali berhembus kencang. Boboiboy kembali mengusap tekuknya yang merinding. Entah kenapa, kali ini bukan karena hawa yang dingin. Tunggu, apa barusan dia merasa takut? Kenapa? Di hadapannya hanyalah seorang gadis dengan posisi yang aneh, rambut yang berantakan dengan kulit yang pucat, senyum yang ganjil dan... berbicara tanpa menggerakkan mulutnya. Kenapa dia harus merasa takut?

Menarik napas seakan baru menyadari kebodohannya, Boboiboy kembali menghadap gadis itu. Agak kaget, Boboiboy menyadari gadis itu kini tidak telungkup di atas meja lagi. Gadis itu duduk di salah satu kursi counter, rambutnya tidak menutupi wajahnya lagi dan senyum ganjil itu hilang. Boboiboy bisa melihat ekspresinya yang datar dan kosoong sebelum gadis itu menunduk sangat dalam hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kamu pesan Special Hot Chocolate?" tanya Boboiboy dengan ramah, takut menyinggung gadis itu.

Gadis itu tidak bergerak. Lalu mengangguk.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar," Tanpa disadari oleh Boboiboy sendiri, ia menarik napas lega. Boboiboy berbalik dan membuatkan pesanan gadis itu.

Lihat? Apanya yang menakutkan? Dia hanya gadis biasa yang normal. Mungkin tadi dia hanya grogi. Mungkin sebenarnya dia menggerakkan mulutnya, tapi Boboiboy masih kaget dan tidak menyadarinya. Semua terlihat masuk akal, dan Boboiboy menertawakan kebodohannya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini? Pendatang baru?" tanya Boboiboy mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Tidak ada jawaban. Boboiboy melirik. Gadis itu masih di sana, mengangguk ketika melihat Boboiboy menoleh padanya.

' _Seperti dia adalah tipe pendiam yang serius... atau dia memang gugup,_ ' pikir Boboiboy, kembali fokus meracik minuman paling ikonik di kedai. Pemuda itu jadi teringat ketika ia pertama kali pindah ke Pulau Rintis saat masih SD. Ia bertemu Yaya, Gopal, dan Ying dan bersahabat dengan mereka. Kemudian Fang yang juga pindahan dari kota 3 bulan setelahnya. Dia sangat beruntung bisa cepat mendapatkan teman.

Tapi, melihat sifat gadis ini yang pemalu dan pendiam, Boboiboy yakin ia kesulitan untuk mencari teman. Dan sebagai sesama pendatang yang bukan asli orang sini, ia seperti merasa bertanggung jawab untuk berteman dengan gadis ini.

"Oke, ini dia Special Hot Chocolate khas kedai Tok Aba," Boboiboy berbalik dengan segelas Special Hot Chocolate yang sudah jadi seraya memberikan senyum ramah. "Yah, aku bukan Tok Aba sih..." Boboiboy mengusap belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum jenaka dan menyodorkan cangkir berisi minuman hangat itu.

Tidak ada respon. Gadis itu menunduk, tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya dan tangannya tidak terlihat di atas meja. tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun, bagaikan patung. Bahkan... gadis itu terlihat seperti tidak bernapas.

' _Tentu saja dia bernapas, bodoh..._ ' Boboiboy merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ya, namaku Boboiboy. Aku juga pendatang, tapi sejak SD sih. Aku tinggal bersama kakekku, dan ini adalah kedainya," Boboiboy masih belum kehabisan topik, dan dia belum menyerah. Pemuda itu menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak gadis itu bersalaman. "Namamu?"

Gadis itu menunduk. Boboiboy menatap gadis itu dengan heran, mulai merasa kikuk karena dari tadi dikacangin. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak menyerah. Gadis ini hanya pemalu, itu saja. Boboiboy baru saja menarik tangannya kembali dan mencoba membicarakan hal yang lain, tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Mata cokelat hazel bertemu mata cokelat mahoni. Boboiboy terpana melihat sepasang manik cokelat kemerahan itu, namun disaat yang sama membawa rasa ngeri. Mata itu terbuka begitu lebar, namun Boboiboy melihatnya begitu hampa dan kosong. Ekspresinya yang datar menatap Boboiboy lekat-lekat, membuat pemuda itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berbalik.

"A-Ahh, harinya dingin sekali...! Aku mau bikin Special Hot Chocolate juga!" ucap Boboiboy mencoba untuk tidak tergagap, meskipun usahanya sia-sia. Ia mulai meracik minumannya sendiri, dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang berkecamuk. ' _Apa-apaan...?_ ' Boboiboy merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu. Bukan, ini bukan perasaan yang itu. Bukan, bukan sama sekali. Ada yang salah dengan gadis ini, dan itu membuat Boboiboy tidak nyaman.

 _"Halah, kan Cuma orang bukannya hantu,"_

Boboiboy merutuki pikirannya sendiri. Mengingat kata-kata Tok Aba sama sekali tidak membantunya, justru membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir logis. Mungkin awalnya kata-kata itu hanyalah lelocon dari kakeknya, tapi sekarang dia dia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. ' _Jangan-jangan gadis ini memang..._ '

"Irene..."

Boboiboy tersentak,hampir menjatuhkan cangkir yang dipegangnya. Gadis tadi mengatakan sesuatu? Nama? Gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya? "O-Oh... Namamu Irine? Bukan nama yang biasa, err... jangan tersinggung ya," Boboiboy hampir tergagap, tidak menyangka gadis itu akan menjawab.

Boboiboy ingin berbalik, tapi ia merasakan suatu kehadiran di belakangnya. Boboiboy mengurungkan niat. Tubuhnya menegak karena tegang. Gadis itu... berdiri dibelakangnya? Bergidik, Boboiboy tidak berani membayangkannya. Tak perlu berbalik, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran itu semakin mendekat. Boboiboy harus menahan dorongan untuk lari dari tempatnya berdiri.

' _Aku harus berbalik..._ ' tekad Boboiboy. ' _Gadis itu hanya mendekat karena dia ingin melihatku membuat Special Hot Chocolate. Itu saja. Tidak ada yang aneh... Tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan!_ ' Memegang cangkir lebih erat, Boboiboy mencoba mengeraskan tekadnya untuk berbalik.

Dan saat dia berbalik, Boboiboy terbelalak kaget. Sesosok pemuda bertubuh gempal berbalut jaket jersey hijau, tangannya terangkat di udara dengan mulut setengah menganga, berdiri di belakangnya. Tidak butuh 2 detik untuk Boboiboy mengenali sosok itu. Dan tidak butuh 1 detik untuk mengetahui apa niat busuknya menyelinap di belakangnya.

"Gopal!" seru Boboiboy dengan sangat nyaring hingga Gopal langsung tutup telinga supaya gak tuli mendadak. "Kau mau memberiku serangan jantung ya?!"

"Enggak, Cuma mau ngagetin, kok," jawab Gopal dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. "Seharusnya kamu lihat ekspresimu sendiri, huahaha! Belum juga dikagetin dah kejang duluan," Bukannya minta maaf, Gopal malah ngakak melihat ekspresi Boboiboy.

Ya, makhluk jahil dan kadang tak tahu malu ini namanya Gopal, sahabat baik Boboiboy sejak SD. Dia selalu ngekor alias mengikuti Boboiboy kemana pun pemuda itu pergi. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Boboiboy dan lebih berisi juga. Kiper klub sepakbola SMA Pulau Rintis ini emang terkenal suka ngerjain orang. Kalo gak jahilin orang, ya makan. Lagaknya selangit, tapi sangat penakut. Meski pun begitu, dia adalah sahabat yang selalu mendukung Boboiboy. Apalagi kalau bisa dapat minuman gratis di kedai Tok Aba.

Boboiboy mendengus kesal, sambil mengurut dadanya. Untung saja dia gak kena serangan jantung betulan. Dia tau sahabatnya itu Cuma bercanda, tapi situasinya sama sekali gak tepat! Dia pikir gadis itu yang berdiri di belakangnya dan... Eh, gadis itu...? Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mengecek kursi counter. Gadis itu menghilang!

"Gopal!" seru Boboiboy lagi, kali ini membuat Gopal tersentak dan sontak menghentikan tawa laknatnya.

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Gopal bingung. Pemuda bertubuh subur itu memperhatikan ekspresi sahabatnya yang dari tadi berubah dengan cepat itu. Dari tegang, kaget, kemudian ganti kesal, trus berubah lagi jadi kaget. tapi kali ini ada kepanikan juga, jadi Gopal tidak tertawa.

"Mana gadis itu?" sembur Boboiboy cepat.

"H-Hah? Gadis apa?" tanya Gopal heran.

Boboiboy menatap sahabat berkulit gelapnya itu, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan yang secara tidak langsung juga merupakan ancaman jika dia berani berbohong. Karena gadis itu jelas-jelas duduk di situ dan tidak mungkin menghilang begitu saja. Setelah beberapa detik, Boboiboy menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa menemukan tanda-tanda kebohongan itu, maupun alasan kawan baiknya itu berbohong.

"Kamu bener-bener gak liat siapapun selain aku di kedai?" tanya Boboiboy sekali lagi, sambil melancarkan tatapan serius untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Uhh, ya?" jawab Gopal dengan ragu sekaligus heran.

"Oke, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi," Ekspresi tegang dan serius menghilang dari wajah Boboiboy dan berganti jadi ekspresinya yang biasa. Gopal Cuma angkat bahu, tidak repot-repot mencari tahu alasan sikap aneh sahabatnya.

"Nah, berhubung kamu sudah gak marah lagi..." Dengan senyum licik, Gopal langsung merampas Special Hot Chocolate di tangan Boboiboy dan langsung meminumnya. "Ini punyamu, kan? Aku minta ya,"

"Kamu dah minum duluan, percuma aja bilang," Boboiboy memuta bola matanya, sudah biasa dengan sikap Gopal. "Oh, dan aku belum minum itu sedikit pun. Jadi itu kumasukkan ke dalam daftar hutangmu,"

Kali ini Boboiboy yang tersenyum licik, dan gantian Gopal yang pucat pasi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya... Pagi yang cerah saat itu di SMA Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy datang cukup pagi, karena itu keadaan kelas masih sepi. Untung saja sudah ada satu orang yang datang duluan. Jadi segera saja Boboiboy menyapa pemuda yang selalu langganan datang pagi itu.

"Pagi," sapa Boboiboy dengan kasual. "Seperti biasa kau selalu datang pagi. Ngapelin tukang sapu kelas, hm?"

"Jangan berani cari gara-gara denganku pagi-pagi begini. Aku lagi sibuk, kau tidak lihat?" Pemuda itu mencoba fokus pada buku yang ia baca sambil menahan kekesalannya.

"Heheh, aku kan Cuma bercanda," kekeh Boboiboy sembari meletakkan tasnya di tempat duduknya yang berada di depan pemuda berkacamata itu.

Namanya Fang, pemuda pendiam dan berkacamata yang populer dan keren. Selalu membaca buku atau belajar kalau lagi gak ada kegiatan selain main basket. Pemain inti klub basket putra yang berbakat dan kuat, tidak heran penggemarnya bejibun sana-sini. Tapi dibalik sikap _cool_ dan kemachoannya, ada sikap tempramen alias mudah marah.

Hubungannya dengan Boboiboy? Rival. Sejak SD mereka sudah begitu. Apapun dibuat sebagai alat untuk bersaing. Padahal Boboiboy sebenarnya tidak pernah ambil pusing siapa yang menang atau pun kalah. Dia hanya menganggap itu hanya cara Fang untuk bisa berhubungan dengannya, caranya berkawan, berinteraksi dll. Meski terkadang Boboiboy sendiri terbawa oleh suasana bersaing Fang dan tidak mau kalah dari anak berambut acak-acakan itu.

"Hei, Fang kamu lagi apa?" tanya Boboiboy, karena dia bosan jika hanya diam saja di kelas yang sunyi itu. Murid lainnya biasa datang jam 06.45 dan sekarang baru pukul 06.15. Dia tidak akan tahan jika harus diam selama 30 menit. Boboiboy bukan tipe pendiam seperti itu.

"Lagi gak mau diganggu," jawab Fang dengan nada cuek.

"Ish, kau ini sama sekali gak ramah," Oh, dan bicara soal tidak ramah dan pendiam... "Eh, Fang. Coba dengar, kemarin aku mengalami pengalaman aneh lho," ucap Boboiboy sambil memutar posisi duduk yang awalnya hanya menoleh jadi menghadap meja Fang sepenuhnya.

"Kamu gak liat aku lagi sibuk? Kalo mau ganggu orang sana ganggu orang lain," Fang masih mencoba untuk mengusir Boboiboy, jelas tidak tertarik atau pun mau mendengar apa yang akan dibicarakan rivalnya itu.

"Gak ada orang selain kita berdua disini. Lagipula pengalaman ini benar-benar menarik," Boboiboy masih bersikeras.

Akhirnya Fang, dengan helaan napas, menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan tidak ikhlas. "... Aku hanya mendengarkan. Itu saja,"

"Kau tidak akan menyesal," ucap Boboiboy dengan senyum tipis. "Kemarin saat aku berjaga di kedai sendirian..." Boboiboy menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kedai kakeknya kemarin. Tentu saja, tentang gadis itu yang datang dengan tiba-tiba dan menghilang dengan tiba-tiba juga secara misterius. Fang yang awalnya mendengarkan dengan ogah-ogahan mulai tertarik.

"Jadi, kau minta pendapatku atau apa?" Yah, walaupun tertarik kata-katanya masih tajam. Fang terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan hal yang dikatakan Boboiboy cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"Yaa, kira-kira begitulah," ucap Boboiboy ala kadarnya.

"Gopal bilang dia gak lihat siapapun kan?" Pertanyaan pemuda berkacamata itu dijawab anggukan penuh keyakinan dari pemuda berompi jingga dihadapannya. BBB mengharapkan jawaban logis dari sang pemuda paling pintar di kelasnya itu. "Dia bohong," lanjut Fang dengan lugasnya memfitnah Gopal sebagai dugaan pertamanya.

"Oy, enak banget sih nuduh teman sendiri," ucap Boboiboy mengerutkan keningnya. Sirna sudah harapannya.

"Jika dilihat secara objektif, tidak mungkin gadis itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa dilihat oleh Gopal. Kecuali... kau membuat minuman dengan sangat lamban. Dasar payah," cibir Fang dengan wajah tanpa dosa meski lagi-lagi menuduh orang yang bukan-bukan.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu menambahkan kata payah di situ. Maaf saja kalau aku lambat, tapi cokelat buatanku sama enaknya dengan buatan Atok," Boboiboy tidak terima dengan kata-kata Fang, hampir menyesali keputusannya untuk berbagi cerita dengan anak bermulut tajam itu. "Dari tadi pendapatmu pada negatif semua. Ada yang positif gak?"

"Gak ada," jawab Fang singkat. "Tapi bukan Cuma itu dugaanku. Aku masih punya satu lagi," Dari tadi nada bicara Fang terdengar serius, tapi kali ini jadi lebih serius.

"Nah, apa itu?" Boboiboy tidak mengharapkan dugaan yang bagus, tapi penasaran juga apalagi melihat sikap Fang yang sedikit berubah.

"Kurasa gadis itu adalah..."

"HANTU!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul, sengaja berniat mengagetkan keduanya. Dan tentu saja berhasil. Boboiboy terlonjak kaget dan Fang tersentak. Reaksi keduanya berbeda, tapi apa yang dilakukan selanjutnya sama: dengan rekleks, mereka melayangkan tinju mereka. "Whoa! Tunggu, ini Cuma aku!" jerit si pemilik suara sebelum serangan itu memberikan bekas pada wajahnya.

"Gopal! Kamu gak kapok juga ya dari kemarin!" seru Boboiboy dengan kesal, menurunkan tinjunya. Fang juga begitu. "Kalo gak sengaja ketonjok gimana? Kamu juga yang kesakitan,"

"Gak masalah. Kan gak kena juga," cengir si anak berkulit gelap, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gopal, dengan santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kalau pun iya, aku gak nyesal, karena aku bisa liat wajah kalian yang menggelikan," Gopal lalu tertawa puas.

"Hei, bisa aku tonjok dia sekarang? ... dengan tidak sengaja, tentu saja," ucap Fang dengan nada dingin.

"Woy, itu sih bukan gak sengaja!" bantah Gopal cepat. "Ntar kukasih tau guru Bk, biar kamu masuk ruang hukuman,"

"Gak masalah. Toh kamu gak bakalan berani," kata Fang sambil menggemeretukkan jari-jari tangannya. "Kalau pun bisa, aku gak nyesal, karena aku bisa liat wajahmu yang gak berbentuk lagi," sambung Fang dengan wajah sadis.

"Maaf! Sorry! Mercury!" ucap Gopal cepat, sebelum murka anak berkacamata itu jadi tak terbendung.

"Maksudmu, ' _Mercy_ (ampun)' bukan ' _Mercury_ (merkuri)' lah Gopal..." ralat Boboiboy memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya dia juga kesal dan kalo tega, membiarkan sahabatnya itu diberi pelajaran sama Fang biar kapok sedikit. Tapi yah... itu. Dia gak tegaan. "Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar di sini," lerai Boboiboy sebelum pertengkaran keduanya makin menjadi. Fang mendengus kesal, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Gopal bernapas lega, nyawanya kali ini selamat.

Fang kembali duduk dan membaca bukunya lagi. Boboiboy dan Gopal saling pandang. Tumben Fang jadi penurut, dengan mudahnya menuruti kata-kata Boboiboy. Mungkin karena kelas sudah mulai ramai, jadi dia jaim. Tapi kayaknya dia terpaku banget sama buku itu.

"Fang sebenarnya kamu lagi baca apa sih?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"Diamlah. Aku mencoba berkonstrasi, bentar lagi kelas dimulai. Sana ganggu orang lain," kata Fang acuh tak acuh. Boboiboy Cuma menghela napas dan meninggalkan anak berkacamata itu sendiri.

Boboiboy dan Gopal saling mengobrol sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi. Boboiboy dan Gopal segera duduk di kursi mereka dan menyiapkan diri untuk pelajaran pertama, yaitu matematika. Seorang wanita berjilbab masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi. Oke, masukkan semua buku kalian," ucap guru itu dengan senyum kecil. "Kita mulai ulangan,"

Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar lupa hari ini ada ujian matematika! Pantas saja Fang belajar mati-matian. Saat kertas mulai dibagikan, dia menatap soal-soal laknat itu dengan memelas.

Tentu saja dia tidak takut hantu. Karena ada yang lebih menakutkan dan lebih nyata dibandingkan hantu. Yaitu ujian matematika!

* * *

 **Thanks buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Chapter ini kuedit karena review yang sedikit. Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa review :)**

 **btw, Special Thanks untuk ACE. Makasih karena dah jadi beta yang hebat. Kau memang terbaik! *thumbs up***

 **Raizu, out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Name

_Tap tap tap tap..._

Kabut datang entah dari mana, mengisi terowongan yang sudah gelap, cukup tebal untuk menyamarkan sinar lampu senter di tangan pemuda itu.

 _Tap tap tap tap._

Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya, berjuang menemukan jalan keluar.

 _Tap tap tap tap!_

Suara langkah kaki dan napasnya yang tidak beraturan terdengar memantul-mantul di antara dinding terowongan. Namun tidak cukup meredam suara tawa seseorang, tak jauh darinya, yang entah bagaimana terdengar tidak wajar. Pemuda itu menoleh, melihat sosok yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilihatnya di antara kegelapan, tidak lebih dari 3 meter darinya, berusaha mengejar dengan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dikenali oleh pemuda itu ditangannya.

 _Tap tap—_ BRUGH!

Pemuda itu tersandung, jatuh diatas tangan dan lututnya. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang, baik karena berlari dan perasaan mengganggu di dadanya. Tawa itu berhenti. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, kecuali napasnya yang terasa seperti tersumbat... dan langkah kaki dibelakangnya, semakin dekat dan dekat.

 _Tap tap tap—_

Detik selanjutnya, sunyi. Dan seseorang memegang bahunya.

* * *

..

..

 **Ghost Panic** Chapter 2: Name

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta.** Kalau punyaku, ceritanya bakalan horror, gore... dan Fang bakalan dapat screentime yang banyak. Aku serius.

 **Horror, Suspense, Mystery**

 **Pairing: ... gak ada.** Mungkin Cuma hint. Mungkin.

 **Warning: HighSchool!AU, No Super Power, OOC (...kot),** mungkin **Dark Themes**?

 **Raizu: *chanting* Stupid Writer's Block... Stupid school... Stupid bet... Stupid laptop... Stupid work... Stupid sister... Stupid phone... Stupid Writer's Block... Stupid competition... Stupid test... Stupid result... Stupid girl... Stupid Writer's Block... Stupid amazingly awesome fanfic... Stupid Writer's Block...**

 **Inshi: Pernah liat orang yang sedang rehabilitasi dari kecanduan kopi? Begitulah jadinya.**

 **Kumato: Eniwei, Happy Reading! ... or not.**

..

..

* * *

Tok Aba tersenyum bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba cucunya yang baru pulang sekolah menawarkan diri untuk menjaga kedai sendirian dan menyuruhnya beristirahat. Yah, Tok Aba sendiri tau bahwa Boboiboy adalah anak penurut yang berbakti padanya. Tapi tetap saja menawarkan diri untuk menjaga kedai itu agak luar biasa, atau mungkin tepatnya _tidak_ biasa.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin jaga kedai sendirian?" tanya Tok Abaheran, meskipun senang juga.

"Yah... Atok kan pasti capek sudah berjaga seharian. Jadi Boboiboy ingin menggantikan." Boboiboy tersenyum polos, yah setidaknya dia mencoba. Tok Aba bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan cucunya itu, tapi tidak ambil pusing. Lagipula apa yang disembunyikan Boboiboy mungkin tidak begitu penting untuk dia ketahui.

"Terserah kau lah," ucap Tok Aba akhirnya. "Tapi kalau kamu mengharapkan tambahan uang jajan dengan ini..." Tubuh Boboiboy menegak. "... kamu akan mendapatkannya." sambung Tok Aba tersenyum simpul, membuat Boboiboy bernapas lega.

"Ah Tok Aba ini... Mana mungkin Boboiboy melakukan hal ini untuk minta tambahan uang jajan. Boboiboy tulus kok." Boboiboy tidak menatap Tok Aba, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum canggung.

"Oh? Jadi gak mau tambahan uang jajan nih?" said Tok Aba teasingly, succesfully bringing a pout to his grandson face.

"No no! I-I mean, yes of course i want!" said Boboiboy furiously. "Ju-Just go already,"

"Ok, ok," Tok Aba beranjak pergi dengan tersenyum puas telah berhasil mengerjai cucunya. Seperti yang dia duga, Boboiboy punya maksud tersembunyi di balik sikap anehnya. Tapi yang jelas bukan karena uang jajan.

Boboiboy menatap kepergian kakeknya hingga sosok renta itu mengecil dan mengecil sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan. Kakeknya mencurigainya hanya mengincar tambahan uang jajan, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu. Dan sepertinya kakeknya juga menyadarinya.

Boboiboy kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tak ada siapapun. Dia sudah mengecek siapapun yang melintasi taman. Suasana siang hari itu sangat cerah jika bukan terik karena awan pun tidak terlihat. Suasana taman sepi, tapi itu wajar. Siapa yang mau jalan-jalan di taman di tengah terik begini? Pokoknya kali ini tidak ada yang bisa mengejutkannya.

Boboiboy membersihkan kedai seperti biasanya, meski kali ini dengan penuh kewaspadaan akan seseorang yang datang. Setelah yakin tak ada satu sampah atau pun barang yang bukan milik Tok Aba ada di kedai dan semuanya sudah rapi bin bersih, Boboiboy bisa tenang. Kini Boboiboy dengan santai meminum Special Ice Chocolate yang tadi sudah dibuatnya sebelum kepergian Tok Aba sambil menunggu kedatangan gadis itu.

Sambil menikmati cairan lezat itu, Boboiboy teringat percakapannya dengan teman-temannya saat jam istirahat di sekolah tadi.

...

Flashback di sekolah, jam istirahat. Kantin sekolah.

 _"Jadi gadis itu menghilang begitu saja?" tanya Yaya tidak percaya._

 _"Begitulah," jawab Boboiboy sekenanya sambil menyeruput es teh di hadapannya._

 _"Hantu! Dia itu hantu Boboiboy!" ucap Gopal gemetaran, hampir menjatuhkan tahu goreng di tangannya. Hampir._

 _"Kurasa tidak," Ying menyerobot dalam pembicaraan. "Dia hanya gadis biasa yang gugup dalam pergaulan." sambung Ying sambil bertopang dagu._

 _"Dey! Gugup juga gak sampe segitunya," bantah Gopal cepat. "Gadis itu pasti hantu!"_

 _"Mana ada hantu di dunia ini lah Gopal." ucap Boboiboy memutar bola matanya._

 _"Kalo gitu kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja?" tanya Gopal masih ngotot. "Dari kejauhan yang kulihat cuma Boboiboy di kedai!" tambah pemuda bertubuh gempal itu sambil mencomot tahu goreng ke mulutnya dengan ekspresi tidak habis pikir._

 _"Berarti dia pergi sebelum kamu datang ke kedai. Beres kan." jawab Boboiboy._

 _"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja." ucap Yaya memasang pose berpikirnya._

 _"Ooh! Aku tau!" ucap Ying dengan senyum lebar. "Boboiboy, dia pasti suka padamu!"_

 _"Hah?" tanya Boboiboy dan Yaya berbarengan, hampir dengan ekspresi yang sama: heran. Bahkan Fang yang sebenarnya duduk tak jauh dari mereka pun mengangkat alis. Gopal langsung tersedak._

 _"Ma-Maksudmu, Gadis Hantu itu menyukai Boboiboy?" Gopal hampir berteriak, menjerit mungkin. "Bagaimana ini Boboiboy?! Bagaimana ini?" Gopal mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya, seperti biasanya saat dia merasa panik._

 _"Ih, gadis itu manusia lah Gopal." kata Ying singkat sambil mengangkat alis._

 _"Lalu, apa maksudmu dia menyukai Boboiboy, Ying?" Pemuda berkacamata bertanya dengan nada heran._

 _"Dia hanya ingin berduaan sama Boboiboy di kedai. Ketika melihat Gopal datang, dia segera pergi karena malu," jawab Ying bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Dan dia baru pindah kemari. Pasti cinta pada pandangan pertama! Kyaa~!"_

 _"A-Ah, masa' sih?" Yaya tampak skeptis, namun juga gelisah karena suatu hal. "... Bisa juga sih. Tapi..."_

 _"Ying, kamu mau menyaingi kekonyolan Gopal?" Boboiboy gak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyilangkan tangan dan tertawa, sementara Gopal yang merasa terhina Cuma bisa bergumam protes dan tidak ada yang memperhatikan._

 _"Ah, kau tidak mengerti cinta Boboiboy," jawab Ying mendengus._

 _"Heh, kau saja yang kebanyakan baca novel," cibir Fang dengan senyum mengejek, dibalas oleh tatapan tajam dari Ying._

 _"Oh ya? Lalu menurutmu apa, Tuan Populer?" tanya Ying ketus._

 _Fang tau Ying bermaksud sarkastik, tapi tetap merasa tersanjung. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya," jawab Fang tersenyum sinis, membuat Ying semakin panas. Tapi Fang tidak menghiraukan gadis berambut pigtail itu lagi, saat pemuda berkacamata itu melayangkan pandangannya pada Boboiboy. "Kau yakin namanya 'Irine'?" tanya Fang._

 _Boboiboy memperbaiki posisi duduknya, melihat keseriusan wajah Fang. "Begitulah. Kenapa?" Tapi, dia tidak yakin Fang akan mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar membantu. Melihat kejadian tadi pagi, Boboiboy tidak akan berharap banyak._

 _Fang terdiam sebentar, sebelum menjawab. "Nama itu gak asing. Aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi gak ingat," Fang bertopang dagu, tampak berpikir keras._

 _"Yeee, kalo gitu sih gak usah dikasih tau," cibir Gopal, tapi dapat reaksi pasif dari Fang. Bukannya dia mengiginkan respon juga sih, ntar dia kena bogem mentah._

 _"Menurutmu dia akan datang lagi hari ini?" tanya Yaya._

 _"Entahlah. Mungkin?" Boboiboy tampak tidak yakin._

 _"Tentu saja dia akan kembali," jawab Ying dengan yakin. "Karena dia mau mendekatimu!"_

 _"Bukan, karena dia akan terus menghantuimu!" bantah Gopal cepat, ngotot daripada yakin._

 _Boboiboy menghela napas. Yaya memutar bola matanya. Fang masih berpikir keras._

..

Flashback yang berlangsung sekitar 1 setengah halaman, membuat Boboiboy tidak sadar ia sudah menyeruput tetesan terakhir minumannya. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda siapapun yang datang, bahkan lewat sekalipun. Boboiboy berniat untuk membuat segelas lagi, tapi berhenti.

' _Ah, sebaiknya gak usah. Dari kemarin aku sudah minum banyak cokelat, ntar ditagih sama Tok Aba lagi,_ ' pikir Boboiboy mengurungkan niatnya. Kemarin saat dia menceritakan kisah gadis itu pada kakeknya itu, Tok Aba justru menuduhnya kebanyakan makan cokelat. Lagipula, dia tidak mau gadis itu mengejutkannya lagi—

Boboiboy menoleh dengan cepat saat dia melihat pergerakan seseorang dari sudut matanya. Sayangnya dia tidak cukup cepat. Sosok itu sudah menghilang, tapi Boboiboy tidak menyerah begitu saja. Seseorang baru saja lewat dan tidak mungkin menghilang begitu saja.

Boboiboy berdiri dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Benar-benar sepi. Pemuda bertopi itu memeriksa area belakang kedai dan juga keadaan sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada apapun. Boboiboy memperbaiki letak topinya yang jadi miring karena lari tergesah-gesah dengan mimik heran.

' _Yang benar saja... Tidak ada orang yang bisa bergerak secepat itu!_ ' pikir Boboiboy.

Kecuali jika itu bukan orang...

Tubuh Boboiboy menegak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dipikirkannya. Tentu saja itu adalah orang! Oke, bisa juga hewan. Kucing, ayam, burung, alien... Argh! Pikiran Boboiboy pasti sangat kacau, kalau dia mengira alien adalah hewan. Boboiboy menarik napas, menenangkan pikirannya.

"Oke, sekarang kembali dulu ke kedai dan— Huwaa!" Boboiboy menjerit kaget ketika ia merasa seseorang memegang bahu dan berbalik. "Fang?!"

"Yo," sapa Fang dengan kasual dengan senyum diujung bibirnya, terlihat puas dengan ekspresi dan jeritan Boboiboy. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Gopal sering melakukannya; ini cukup menyenangkan,"

" _Dang it_ Fang! Apa kamu harus datang mengendap-ngendap begitu!?" omel Boboiboy kesal. Yang benar saja, kemarin Gopal dan sekarang Fang; rivalnya yang tidak akan pernah berhenti mengerjainya karena ini. Boboiboy mulai berpikir orang-orang disekitarnya bersekongkol untuk mengejutkannya.

"Hei, hei. Aku Cuma bercanda," Fang mencoba menangkan rivalnya, kaget dengan reaksi berlebihan itu.

Boboiboy menarik napas panjang. Fang benar. Boboiboy sendiri baru menyadari betapa tegang dirinya sampai dia berteriak pada kawannya itu. "Sorry," ucap Boboiboy singkat.

Fang menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kedai masih buka, kan? Aku mau pesan Special Ice Chocolate,"

"... Oke,"

Fang adalah pemuda yang menyukai keheningan dan ketenangan, meskipun tidak lebih dari donat lobak merah. Dan masa kecilnya bersama Boboiboy membuktikan kedua hal itu sangatlah mahal dan langka dimana pun pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu berada.

Tapi kesunyian yang akhirnya didapatkannya ini sangat tidak terduga dan... asing. Jika saja Boboiboy tidak memasang ekspresi itu, mungkin Fang akan menikmatinya. Pasti ada yang terjadi sebelum ia datang, tapi apa? Dan kenapa membuat Boboiboy begitu tertekan?

"Mana Tok Aba?" tanya Fang memecahkan keheningan.

"Oh, ada urusan sebentar," Boboiboy berhenti mengaduk sebentar, "Sudah beberapa hari ini Tok Aba pergi ke suatu tempat,"

"Suatu tempat? Kamu gak tau ke mana Tok Aba pergi?" tanya Fang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tok Aba gak ngasih tau," Boboiboy hanya mengangkat bahu, tapi dari ekspresinya Boboiboy juga sama kagetnya dengan Fang. Kemana Tok Aba pergi?

"Woi, jangan melamun terus. Minumanku mana?" tagih Fang menyentakkan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy cemberut. "Iya, iya. Nih,"

"Jadi, gadis itu datang lagi?" tanya Fang dengan datar, seraya mengangkat cangkirnya.

Boboiboy ragu tapi tetap menjawab. "Belum. Dari tadi aku sendirian,"

"Iya, _ngomong_ sendirian," ucap Fang dengan nada mengejek, sukses membuat alis Boboiboy berkedut kesal.

"Ngomong sendiri menunjukkan seseorang mempunyai bakat seni yang tinggi tau," balas Boboiboy cepat.

"Hah, itu juga menunjukkan seseorang mempunyai potensi jadi orang gila," Dengan senyum puas Fang menyeruput cokelatnya, sementara Boboiboy terlihat kesal. Saat indra perasanya bersentuhan dengan cokelat buatan Boboiboy, Fang hampir mau muntah. "Huweeekk! Apaan nih?!" seru Fang dengan muka jijik. "ASIN!"

Melihat itu, Boboiboy tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Sementara itu Fang dengan muka eneg menahan mual dan mencari air putih di dalam kedai. "Hahahahaha!"

"Boboiboy... Kau sengaja ya!" ujar Fang kesal.

"So-Sorry... Aku salah masukin antara gula dan garam. Pffftt..." Boboiboy mencoba menahan tawanya, tapi tetap saja lolos dan ia kembali tertawa. Ia segera mengambil cangkir Fang dan menyiapkan pesanan yang baru. "Tapi jangan-jangan kamu kualat sama aku, makanya jadi begini. Hehehe, terbaek ah!"

"Ukh, apanya yang kualat..." ucap Fang pelan. "Lagipula kenapa di kedai cokelat begini ada gara hah? ini pasti ulahmu,"

"Ayolah, aku sudah bilang sorry kan? Lagian aku beneran gak sengaja kok,"

Gantian Boboiboy yang tersenyum puas dan Fang yang cemberut dan kesal. Tapi jujur saja, pemuda bekacamata itu tidak keberatan dengan situasi seperti ini. Rival sekaligus kawab baiknya itu memang lebih cocok jadi pemuda cerewet yang gak bisa diam daripada diam dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman dan terganggu akan sesuatu. _It's just feel right_.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rasanya cokelat panas dengan campuran garam, eh? Sedap ke tak?" Oke, sekarang Fang keberatan. Cokelat dengan rasa ancur lebur itu mengingatkannya pada biskuit Yaya. Kombinasi sempurna jika keduanya dipertemukan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya: Kombinasi Mematikan. Fang merasa perutnya kembali mual hanya dengan memikirkannya, jadi pemuda berkacamata itu membungkuk untuk menghilang sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman itu.

Saat itulah ia melihatnya.

"Oy, Boboiboy," panggil Fang.

Kebetulan Boboiboy sudah selesai menyiapkan pesanan Fang dan segera meletakkan cangkir berisi cokelat normal di atas meja counter dihadapan Fang yang sedang membungkuk ke bawah meja. "Apa? Kalo mau muntah jangan disini,"

"Aku gak pengen muntah! ... _well_ , gak sekarang," Fang bangkit dan menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya. "Ini apa?"

"Hah?" Boboiboy mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap benda yang dipegang oleh Fang. "Tentu saja itu sebuah kaset. Pake tanya lagi," jawab Boboiboy heran. Fang mencoba untuk mengetesnya atau apa?

"Tentu aja aku tau ini kaset!" Fang hampir membanting kaset itu ke atas meja. "Aku barusan menemukannya di bawah meja, mungkin seseorang menjatuhkannya," Fang kemudian meletakkan kaset itu di atas meja.

Boboiboy terdiam sebentar, sebelum menatap Fang dengan tajam. "Fang, kau sedang mengerjaiku lagi? Gak lucu tau," Ada kekesalan di dalam nada bicara Boboiboy. Gantian Fang yang mengangat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fang bingung. Reaksinya yang benar-benar bingung dengan kata-kata Boboiboy menbuat pemuda berompi jingga itu menegang kembali.

"Aku sudah merapikan kedai sebelum kau datang dan aku gak nemuin sampah apalagi barang seperti ini di kedai," jelas Boboiboy kaku, seakan tidak ikhlas untuk berterus terang saat dia menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraan. "Dan gak ada seorang pun yang datang ke kedai ini kecuali kamu,"

Fang terbelalak, kaget dengan fakta yang barusan Boboiboy sampaikan. Fang melirik kaset di atas meja, ekspresinya masih datar tapi kali ini dibarengi dengan kegugupan. "Satu point untuk teori Gopal... Jadi bagaimana?"

"..." Boboiboy tampak diam, seakan mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ada jeda selama beberapa menit yang dibiarkan saja oleh Fang karena dia juga punya hal yang dipikirkannya, sampai akhirnya Boboiboy menjawab dengan keberanian dan tekad baru. "Berikan kaset itu. Aku akan nonton di rumah. Cewek itu sudah repot-repot mengantarnya ke sini,"

Fang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Dari mana sih Boboiboy ini dapat keberanian dan keyakinan itu? Kemarin gadis yang muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba lalu kali ini kaset yang muncul entah dari mana, jelas-jelas hal itu gak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika dan rivalnya itu masih mencoba menyangkal. Serius, terkadang Fang merasa Boboiboy lebih keras kepala darinya.

"Terserah. Hati-hati, kali aja hantunya bakalan keluar lewat TV seperti di film," Fang berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi. kata-katanya menunjukkan ejekan, tapi tersirat sedikit rasa khawatir. Karena keganjilan ini nyata dan sungguhan, tidak ada yang tau apa yang selanjutkan akan terjadi.

"Hah, kau kebanyakan nonton film. Hantu itu tidak ada," Boboiboy menyilangkan tangannya dengan senyum percaya diri. Fang menghela napas, menyesal sudah khawatir dan meninggalkan Boboiboy tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat ia teringat sesuatu yang _sangat_ penting.

"Hei, kau yakin namanya 'Irine'?"

Boboiboy memutar bola matanya, tidak menghiraukan ekspresi serius dan nada bicara Fang yang berat. "Iya, Fang... Namanya Iiiiiriiinneee," jawab Boboiboy dengan nada mengejek. Fang tidak menanggapi ejekan itu, karena ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dalam pikirannya.

' _Kayaknya aku memang harus mengecek album,_ '

* * *

 **Yo, Raizu here. Maaf soal yang pertama tadi. Rehabilitasi itu mengerikan, jadi jangan pernah kecanduan. Itu saja saranku.**

 **Inshi: Hah, itulah kata orang yang gak bisa bertahan tanpa kopi lebih dari 3 jam!**

 **Aku sedang sakit kepala, jangan ganggu aku...**

 **Inshi: Can't do~~~ X3**

 **Urgh.. Anyway, maaf juga karena lambat update. Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku update kan? Jadwal lagi padat dan sakit kepala karena rehab juga gak membantu, tapi aku bakalan update minggu depan (mungkin)**

 **Kumato: Jangan janji sesuatu yang gak bisa kamu tepati =w=)/**

 **Aku gak janji, lagipula sudah selesai setengahnya juga ._.) Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan jangan lupa RnR k?**

 **Raizu, out.**


End file.
